


I love you to the ends of the universe and back again

by DragonMotherKhaleesi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMotherKhaleesi/pseuds/DragonMotherKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted someone to hold him. To make him feel loved. And in the end...He got exactly everything he asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you to the ends of the universe and back again

It'd been a long night. Not that the day had been any better, but since the attack on Starfleet earlier in the evening, Jim found that it had been impossible to think straight. Having been checked over by a medical officer before heading home, he found that the walk across the street to the apartment, had been longer than he remember. Spock stopped him as he walked out, but like always the Vulcan was speechless. Leaving Jim even more annoyed and hurt than he was when his father, friend and idol Christopher Pike died. He wanted revenge, he wanted to kill John Harrison with his own hands, to make him pay for the many lives that had died. But right now he just wanted to get home, in hopes that his boyfriend was waiting for him.

When he entered the apartment, it was dark. Signaling that no one was home, only adding to the agony he was in. Leonard was more than likely at the hospital or sight of the attack tending those in need. Leaving Jim Kirk to sit alone, letting the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes fall.

Stripping of his uniform, he walked into the bathroom, turned the water as hot as it would go before stepping in. Letting the hot spray calm the tense muscles of his back. As tear after tear fell from his eyes. His sobs were quiet and to himself, though he could be as loud as he wanted with no one there. He wanted someone to hold him. Something Jim Kirk rarely wanted. He wanted Bones to get home. Wanted to know that he was loved.

When the water had turned cold he extracted himself from the bathroom in a towel as he moved around the room for something to wear. Finding a pair of sweats and a t-shirt he slipped them on and sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting. He didn't know how long it'd been before the door opened, but it had been long enough that the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. When the doctor walked into the room he frowned heavily. He looked tired and stressed, but above all that, he looked sympathetic. Something Jim didn't want exactly, but he didn't state otherwise. He smiled sadly as Bones moved swiftly across the room to kneel before him. Cupping Jim's cheek in his hand, he let his thumb rub soothing circles, looking for something in Jim's eyes.

"What can I do?" He asked. For a while Jim didn't answer. Instead he turned his gaze away and to the floor. Tears returning as sobs fell from his lips. The first time he's cried in years. The last time was when his mom left for over a year, leaving him alone with his step dad. Bones nodded and wrapped his arms around the young captain. Holding him close until the tears stopped. "I'm here." He mumbled over and over. When the sobs, tears and sniffles ceased he looked to Bones again.

"I want you to make love to me." He said, voice broken and shaky. Bones' frown deepened, as he went over and over the things that could be wrong about the request. And Jim knew, boy did he know, that Bones was going to say no. "Please..." He begged. Another uncommon this for Jim, but he knew it'd work. It always did. "Please...I just--" He stopped himself.

"What darlin'?" Bones asked, voice concerned and comforting at the same time. How he managed that Jim would never know.

"I just wanna know that I'm loved...That someone out there cares." Jim said, his voice now quiet. The request was something a person suffering from depression would say, and being the doctor Bones knew how to react.

"You know I do Jim..." Bones said. "I love you to the moon--No." He stopped, making Jim's heart sink just a little. "Further than that. I love you to the ends of the universe and back again." He said tracing Jim's lower lip with his thumb. A small smile rose to his face, a look Bones loved to death. "But if this is what you really want, then I'll give it to you." He leaned forward to softly press his lips to Jim's. "I just don't want you to regret it in the morning."

"Never." Jim said, wrapping his arms around the doctors neck to bring him in for another kiss. This one steamier, filled with more passion and love. Though it didn't stay that way long. It had turned heated as both men tumbled backwards on the bed. Leonard on top of Jim, fulfilling Jim's request as he made love to his captain through-out the night.

When the sun had fully rose over the horizon, Jim found that he'd stayed up the whole night, watching as Bones slept. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was more comforting that anything else in the world. Rising slowly he reached for his discarded shirt and pants and dressed. Sitting by the window, he watched a team move quickly around the crash site. It'd been at least an hour before his comm chirped. Looking over his shoulder he reached for it and cursed softly as Bones rolled over and grumbled in his sleep.

"Yeah?" Jim asked quietly, not wanting to wake his lover.

"Commander." Spock said on the other line. "Mr. Scott has found something in the wreckage of Harrison's ship. He's asked to see us right away." Jim sighed lightly and nodded to no one in particular.

"Meet you outside..." He said before shutting his comm and rising. Of course he was in pain. His legs felt like jello and his ass was killing him, but this was his chance to make Harrison pay for what he did. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Bones' lips, left a note and soon was out the door.

When Leonard rose, he found the note on the pillow beside him. Reaching over he rolled his eyes at Jim's terrible hand writing, but the smile on his face wouldn't leave.

_Had to step out real quick, I'll comm you later. Thank you for last night. And..._

McCoy felt tears rise to his eyes, rolling over onto his back reading the four words at the bottom of the note.

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to me. Watched Star Trek Into Darkness and the way Jim whispers when Spock comm's had me thinking "What if someone was sleeping in the room". Then BAM this happened. It's rated teen because there is talk of sex in here, but I suck balls at writing smut. So it kinda just got skipped over.


End file.
